


Soulless sky

by SeventhAssassin, Yukinazero



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAssassin/pseuds/SeventhAssassin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukinazero/pseuds/Yukinazero
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is not known as 'Dame Tsuna' but 'Soulless Tsuna'. He acts different compared to others, never talks, never shows any emotions. He stays blank. Can anyone help him escape his isolated situation? Twin Fic! Smart!Tsuna, Protective and Mature!Guardians/Friends - - - story belongs to seventhassaain





	1. Coming of storm

**Author's Note:**

> The original author of this story is seventhassassin. I just decided to fix up the grammar because the story was nearly unreadable.  
> Don't know if I'll do the whole thing because the ending becomes very hard to read and I tried to stay true to the story.

In the middle of the night, a storm raged on. Thick mist settled along the forest making it impossible to see. Within said forest a battle between two people was taking place. The first person was a young man with silver hair holding several bombs in each hand while the second person was completely engulfed in mist. Only eerie eyes, one red and one indigo could be seen.  
"Kufufufu, enough with this stupid fight." The man in the mist laughed, looking annoyed.  
Both had fought through the whole night. The silver-haired bomb wielder panted, tired from their battle but refused to give up even knowing the fact that he was the most injured between the two.  
"There's no way I'll give up! I'll fight until the end, even if I die!" The second man yelled.  
The person within the mist chuckled at his words, 'So amusing...' He thought. 'No matter what world you're in, you're still as stubborn as ever... fine by me. I still have work to do and only you can do the rest… Gokudera Hayato.' With those final thoughts the two men lunged at each other and continued their battle.

Namimori Japan, Sawada Residence  
Sawada Nana hummed happily as she washed the dishes in the kitchen. Unbeknownst to her Sawada Iemitsu, her husband worked for the mafia as the head of CEDEF for the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest mafia family in the world.  
Nana and Iemitsu had twin boys, Sawada Leyuji and Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi her eldest inherited her brown hair and eyes while Ieyuji her youngest had the same blond hair and yellow eyes of his father.  
"Yuji-kun please help me for a bit." She called her son who was currently sitting in front of the TV.  
Ieyuji grunted at first but obeyed his mother. He really didn't like doing household chores and he thought his brother should do the work for him.  
Meanwhile Tsunayoshi walked down from the stairs and took a peek in the kitchen. He saw both his mother and younger brother working in the kitchen. Nana sensed his presence and began to feel uncomfortable. In truth, she had trouble talking to her first born due to his condition.  
"T-Tsu-kun, i-is there something wrong?" she asked, feeling strange about his presence.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi just stared at her without emotion. His expression was entirely blank and his eyes completely empty. At first many thought he was blind because of how white his eyes were, despite this fact he could see perfectly. However due to his lack of emotions many described him as soulless.  
Tsunayoshi kept staring before he shook his head and slowly turned around, heading back up the stairs.  
Ieyuji irritated by his brother's actions began to complain, "Mom we should just get rid of him or send him to some freakshow where he belongs. That idiot is no help at all."  
"Yuji-kun don't talk like that! No matter what he is your brother." She snapped. Even if she didn't know how to act to her older son, she could never think about abandoning him.  
"But mom we have no use for a soulless person like him...!" He argued but stopped when he met the burning eyes of his mother. Nana never got angry with anyone but when someone talked about her sons in a disrespectful way no one could stop her wrath.  
Ieyuji frowned as he looked away, 'Why should I think of him as my brother? It would be better if he just died.'  
"IEYUJI!" Nana's furious voice broke him out from his thought as if she knew what he was thinking. The blond haired boy started to shrink under his mother's frightening gaze.  
Deep inside, Nana wanted to help her eldest son. The problem was no doctor could help him. He barely ever spoke, he remain emotionless, soulless. She prayed someone would come to help her son.

The next morning, Nana was really happy that a home tutor was coming to teach Ieyuji whose grades had been falling. When she had found a flyer in the mail she was delighted when it said 'A home tutor with no need for money just food and a room to stay in'. She's wondering if she could ask him to help her Tsu-kun to regain his liveliness.  
"Mom I don't need a home tutor! The one who needs that is my Soulless brother over there!" Ieyuji yelled as he pointed at his twin brother, clearly unhappy.  
"No. Your grades have been getting worse unlike your brother who who average or even perfect scores." She said in a serious tone before becoming delighted, "Oh I wonder what he looks like. Maybe he can help our Tsu-kun too?" She said cheerfully.  
Ieyuji didn't do anything but sighed knowing once she had an idea in her head her it's impossible to change it.  
Tsuna came down the stairs with his bag and sat beside Ieyuji. The blond glared at the brunette who's staring at their mother, preparing breakfast. Moments later she set the plates down in front of them before eating.  
"Tsu-kun listen! There is this tutor coming and he will be staying with us starting today. I hope you say hello to him." She said happily. For the first time in a long time, Tsuna froze, it shocked them both.  
It was the first time he had shown a reaction since the incident and Nana was happy but she's also curious as to why the word tutor made him tense. She wanted to ask but he continued eating his breakfast like nothing happened. This made her even more determined to help her Tsu-kun recover from his illness.

The twins went to school together but kept their distance. Ieyuji ran ahead while Tsuna walk behind. Soon Ieyuji's friends who also bullied of Soulless Tsuna showed up.  
The twins were in the same class but Ieyuji was surrounded with friends while Tsunayoshi was always alone, watching the sky in silence. No one ever talked to him or even tried actually. They all saw him as somewhat creepy. To them he was as soulless as his nickname stated.  
The only people that ever tried to be nice to him were Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurosawa Hana. They attempted to talk to him on several occasions although they never received any answer or attention despite their efforts, even then they were still nice to him.  
Yamamoto Takeshi the star baseball player in their school talked to Tsuna once in a while but never paid much attention to the nagging feeling that he had meet Tsuna somewhere before. When he tried confronting the shorter male about it his only answer was a blank stare along with tears flowing down his cheek. Remembering it made him shiver and a great sadness wash over him for reasons he couldn't understand so he decided to leave the problem be.  
Tsunayoshi although soulless wasn't stupid, clumsy or useless. He has good marks, only average but if he ever wanted everyone knew he could be at the top of the class. He's good at fighting considering none of the bullies he came across could ever land a hit on him.  
It was rumored that he could even matchup against Hibari Kyoya, the school demon prefect and he had gained the title 'Carnivore' although neither had ever confirmed it. No one knew where he learned to fight but they knew that Tsuna didn't react unless someone tried to physically attack him.  
Tsunayoshi who was previously staring at the sky turned his head to a tree in the distance which was almost as tall as the third floor his class was residing on. A small figure behind the tree smirked. No one noticed, not Ieyuji, not anyone except the brunette with soulless eyes.  
After class Ieyuji and his friends tried to pick a fight against Tsunayoshi but only end up being defeated. He never said a word, just silently walked away leaving them on the ground.

Tsunayoshi arrived home first, being greeted by Nana's 'Welcome home' and went straight to his room. Later, Ieyuji came back home still frustrated that he lost against his Soulless brother. He went to his room and smashed his door shut. Nana had no idea what happened that made her younger so angry. In that moment Tsuna came out his room, having changed from his school uniform into an orange T-shirt and black pants.  
"Going off somewhere?" Nana asked. No reply came as he walked outside. She sighed and said, "See you later."

When Tsuna came back, it was time for dinner and while he was gone a baby wearing a black fedora along with a suit and a small green chameleon resting on his hat had arrived.  
"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, please to meet you Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn introduced himself, standing on the table.  
Tsuna didn't reply, only stare him for a moment before simply walking over to the table and sitting down. Reborn didn't like that attitude, the young brunette needed to be taught a lesson. It was too bad that he was here to train that Idiot Ieyuji to become the next Vongola Boss instead.

After dinner, Reborn saw Tsuna heading straight to his room, ordering Ieyuji to do the same and wait in his room. The blond refused at first but with a kick to his head, he obeyed even if he was still reluctant.  
Reborn turned to confront Nana, "Mind telling me what happened to Tsuna? Why does he act the way he does?"  
Looks like the rumors he had heard from the reports about the soulless child were true. When he came to observe the twins, especially his student Ieyuji, he could tell from the blond's attitude he had many things that needed to be fixed to become a suitable mafia boss.  
To do that, first Reborn would have fix the boy's hate towards his brother. To know how to fix the problem, he needed to know how they became like this. He's also became interested in Tsuna because he was the only person who saw him in the tree and a good fighter. He could become a good asset for the Vongola decimo as his brother.  
Nana became silent as a frown fell on her usually smiling features, "Seven years ago, someone broke into our house. It was night and at the time, I was out to pick something at the nearby convenience store, I thought I would be gone for a few minutes so I left Tsu-kun and Yuji-kun. To tell you the truth Reborn-kun, Tsu-kun is a good child. His smile was wild and brilliant, everyone thought it was adorable but that incident changed him." She paused for a minute then continued.  
"There was a robbery and… the man stabbed my boy in the chest…" She began to cry as remembering the blood coming out to his body. "I was terrified but I managed to call the hospital... somehow the ambulance made it… but… he…" There was a pause. Tears flowed down her cheek non-stop as she remembered what happened. Reborn remained quiet, knowing better than to comfort her.  
"T-the doctor said… he… he didn't make it… he died… I was so devastated that my little boy died… I hugged his body as soon as they showed it to me… he was cold, I really can't believe he died and then… something happened… like a miracle."  
This caught Reborn's attention. He waited patiently for her to continue. "His body just shuddered and started to breathe again. I called the doctor and they restarted their treatment… after that… when he woke up after… three days… he… he looked at me like I was… nothing. I asked the doctor what was wrong but they couldn't see any problems with his brain or anything. He barely speaks… he’s never cheerful anymore, he became… like that." She ends her story.  
Reborn absorbs the new information carefully, but still something bothered him. How or why did Tsuna become like this? Yes, miracles happened but this seemed pretty suspicious. There were people who had experiences like this but they came out perfectly fine, why was the brunette any different than the rest? He needed to know the answer if he's going to help Nana. A question popped into his head.  
"How did Ieyuji react?" That's the true question.  
That made Nana think, "I'm not sure if he was worried or not Reborn-kun. For me it was like…" It wasard for her to say but she did. "Its like he really wanted him to die." That made his head spin, he hadn't been expecting that.  
"Thank you Maman, I'll do what I can for Tsuna so don't worry." Reborn assured her. He was the world's number one hitman after all, he could do anything.  
Nana gave him a gentle smile, "Thank you Reborn-kun."  
Reborn went upstairs, but instead of heading straight to Ieyuji's room he went to Tsuna's. It was unlocked so he simply walked in. Inside the room he noted that he only saw simple furniture: drawer, bed, study desk and a lamp. There were a few books on a couple of the shelves and a small table at the center.  
Reborn also noted that Tsuna was sitting on the bed staring at the moon. The seemingly soulless boy slowly turned to see him. The hitman observed the boy carefully, amazed to see so much fight was packed into the boy's scrawny body. He could tell the older twin was strong and needed to be cautious. After a long moment of starring at one another, tears slowly built up in his eyes and overflowed, falling across his face.  
"Why are you crying?" Reborn asked, looking straight to Tsuna's eyes. The hitman realized that he while he couldn't read the boy's face, his eyes held sadness and pain inside them.  
Reborn felt a sense of familiarity wash over him, making him relax. He briefly wondered if they had met before but discarded the thought as impossible. He hadn't been in Japan for years so it was impossible for them to have run into each other. Still not receiving any answer he asked another question.  
"Can you talk?"  
Tsuna just stared, still crying as tears showed no signs of stopping. Why?  
"Can you do sign language?"  
Still no response, normal people needed a lot of patience for this and Reborn was up to the challenge.  
"Are you listening to me?"  
Still no reply, he gave a deep sigh as he pull down his fedora to cover his eyes. It seemed he would have to find another way of communicating with him.  
"I'll make you speak no matter what happens. After all I am the world's number one Hitman."  
Reborn gave him a smirk and surprisingly, Tsuna smiled back.  
"So you were listening after all. Mind answering my questions then?"  
Tsuna's smile fade as quickly as it appeared before he continued to stare.  
"You can use any paper or notes to communicate you know."  
Tsuna still didn't do anything. Reborn decided he would focus on torturi—tutoring Ieyuji to become the Vongola Decimo.

The next day, Ieyuji ended up running to school in his boxers yelling 'REBORN! I'LL PROPOSE TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL' or something like that. Reborn smirked and looked at Tsuna who stood beside him.  
"Mind giving me a ride to your school?" Reborn asked. There's no response. Reborn got the feeling that the older twin agreed so the hitman jumped onto his brown locks and they began to walk, to school.  
Reborn noticed absent-mindedly that Tuna’s hair was softer than Ieyuji's, once again he was hit by a wave of familiarity. He couldn't help but think he'd get along with the boy.

Gokudera Hayato frowned as he watched the fight between the kid, Mochida and the future boss. The silver haired, green eyed bomber seemed disappointed.  
'Why the heck is it this guy? Who is he!? What happened to my sky?' He yelled inwardly. He paused, remembering the call back in Italy when he was summoned by Reborn to go to Japan to test the future Vongola boss.  
Flashback  
"Really Reborn-san!?" He was surprised by the announcement, it could only mean one thing…  
"Yeah. Come to Japan and see if he's worthy of becoming the next boss of Vongola. I'm expecting you to come quickly, Smoking Bomb Hayato." Reborn told him.  
He was delighted. "I will Reborn-san!" With that he hung up the phone. He beamed enough excitement that he looked like he'd burst in happiness.  
"I can finally meet him... My Sky, My boss... Juudaime!" He whispered as he touched something on his belt. It was the Buckle of the Storm Version X.  
End of Flashback  
'This can't be… what happened to him? … Juudaime...' Gokudera was worried for his sky and quickly came to the conclusion that he needed to find him. For now however, he would do what Reborn asked him to do which is to test the next boss, unwanted boss.

It wasn't until the next day when he was introduced in the class as a transferred student from Italy who would be joining Ieyuji and Tsunayoshi's class. He honestly didn't care for any of them but he search around trying to find him and eventually, he did.  
"Well our new student here is came from Italy and-" The teacher wasn't finished when he started to walk forward heading towards a certain student. "Hey wait!" The teacher cried.  
The request went ignored as Gokudera went to Tsuna who's staring outside. Noticing his presence, the brunette turned to face the silverette. Shock flashed over the Italian's face, noting the fact that the brunette's eyes were different. He wanted to ask what happened but remembered to control himself. Reluctantly he went to Ieyuji with a scary expression.  
Ieyuji had no idea what his problem was, "I-is there something wrong?" He asked nervously. Gokudera continue to glare at him and kicked his table, "After school behind the back field." He turned around and left.  
He was going outside the room when he was stopped by the teacher, "Gokudera where are you going?"  
The bomber glared at the teacher, "None of your damn business!"  
Gokudera left, leaving everyone in the room speechless.  
From where Reborn was hiding, confusion flashed across his features. Why was the bomber acting like this?  
Outside behind the school, Gokudera punched the wall with all his might and started to cry.  
It took a long moment of silence for him to calm himself. His eyes opened now full of determination.  
'Just wait my sky, We will come to your aid soon.

After school, Ieyuji and Reborn met up with Gokudera who was waiting for them, both hands inside of his pockets.  
"You came. I thought you would run away." The bomber mocked. Ieyuji frowned for a moment before getting irritated, "Really, tell me what's your problem? I didn't even do anything to you."  
Reborn answered him, "He is mafioso sent by the Mafia to test you."  
That surprised him, "HIEEEE! Ma-Mafia!?"  
Reborn smirked, "Yeah. He is known as Smoking Bomb Hayato due to the fact that he hides many dynamites on his body. I must say he's quite strong and dangerous ."  
Gokudera felt flattered by the complement but hid it.  
"That's right, and I'm here to see if you are worthy to become the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Although I can already see you're not worthy to be one." Gokudera said in a calm tone.   
"Gokudera is seeking the position of boss as well, so he's here to kill you and take your position instead Baka Yuji." Reborn said casually not seeing any problem with the situation.  
This made the blond fired up for some reason, "Take my position huh? You can try but it will be me who will defeat you!" Ieyuji said confidently.  
Gokudera observed the teen and sighed, "I have no more interest in taking your position, although there is someone who is more worthy to take the position of boss, other than you."  
Ieyuji startled, "What!?"  
Reborn's attention shifted, "What do you mean? Explain." He said in a demanding tone.  
"As I said, he is not good enough for the position. I see no resolve. How can he lead a Famiglia without it? He's not capable at all. Reborn-san this may be bold to me but please tell the ninth to change his decision, if he won't ask the CEDEF boss instead."  
Reborn narrowed his eyes to Gokudera, "How do you know about this?"  
Gokudera answered, "Because I, his Storm serve the true Decimo, my boss, our boss, our Sky."  
"Sky?" Ieyuji questioned, confused as to what was going on. All he understood was the silver haired transfer student kept telling him he wasn't good enough to become the Vongola Decimo.  
Reborn pulled down his fedora, thinking. 'What does he mean by true Decimo? How did he know about Dying Will flames?'  
"Re-Reborn what's going on? Why is he talking about the weather forecast?" Ieyuji asked. Reborn didn't answer, it's wasn't the right time to explain to him.  
"But as Reborn requested, I will test you." They both turned to Gokudera, "I will see if you can gain your resolve. Only then will I admit you have potential. Just remember if I win, I will make sure you will not take the position and make him become the next boss. I swear my loyalty to him alone."  
Gokudera took out his hands from his pocket and in his hands, were bombs. He's prepared to attack Ieyuji. "Show me your resolve."  
Ieyuji had no time to think and quickly got ready. Reborn transformed Leon into a gun. "If we win, answer all my questions Gokudera Hayato. You have many things to explain." Reborn was get serious .  
Gokudera just smiled and answered, "Of course Reborn-san but not until we all gather and help our beloved boss. This brat is nothing, compared to him."  
Reborn narrowed his eyes within the shadow of his fedora. 'Gather? He has companions? If he knows about flames and keeps saying, him as his sky then… He has five more companions but who are they? Enemies?' The thought made him smirk, 'Heh, no need to think about that. I'll find the answer in no time... How interesting.'  
Reborn point his gun at Ieyuji, "Fight him with your Dying Will Baka Yuji." He said as he shot a Dying Will Bullet at the blond's forehead. The younger twin fell down before he stood back up in boxers shouting, "I'LL FIGHT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"  
'Now let's see what you got.' Gokudera smirked and began to attack. He pulled out his bombs, lighting them and throwing them with rapid speed.  
As they fought, Reborn watch them closely. He sensed someone coming around the corner, and saw it was Tsuna who didn't greet them. His attention focused on Gokudera and Ieyuji.  
Ieyuji barely managing to dodge the bombs , letting them explode around the area while Gokudera continued his assault. Tsuna who's eyes were still emotionless and blank had no intention of interfering. Reborn decided to let him watch before shifting his gaze back on the two.  
Gokudera started to use twice as many bombs but Ieyuji avoided them and ran straight at him. Gokudera threw a single bomb at the side before he attacked again more ruthlessly this time. They were both going to explode and Ieyuji thought he had him but then Gokudera smirked. The side bomb that he had thrown first exploded. Gokudera used this chance to avoid the explosion by dodging to the left.  
"Not bad." Reborn commented. Tsuna continued to watch them in silence.  
Gokudera was thrown on the ground from the explosion and used his right leg to sit up. He quietly observed what happened. He closed his eyes and stood up, he opened them and saw Ieyuji within the explosion, still standing but having several injuries all over his body.  
"Still want to continue? If you do, you could truly die kid." Gokudera said, not worried but if this kid was the Vongola decimo, there's a chance that in this world, he could have been his boss… Gokudera couldn't kill him for that reason.  
Ieyuji was breathing heavily. He glared at Gokudera who noticed his sleeves had gotten burn but didn't care at the moment he instead continued to observe the blond.  
Ieyuji was pissed, "How? I'm in my Dying will mode but you… Tch, how did you-" before he could completed his sentence, Gokudera answered.  
"Easy, I just knew what the flow of this battle would be like. Although there's a slight difference, I knew where I was to fail and used it as my advantage to take you down."  
Reborn spoke up, questioning in serious tone. "Slight difference?"  
Gokudera glanced the Arcobaleno and nodded, "Yes. If it's him, he would make sure all my bombs didn't explode by snuffing out the flame on my bombs. In that situation, failure would have killed me but he saved me. This kid however was only focused on killing me. That's the difference."  
He looked back to Ieyuji who was still breathing hard and almost out of Dying Will Flame.  
"You can give up and fall down now kid. You have no place inside the Mafia." Gokudera said giving him a chance to back out but, "No! I'll fight you until the end." Ieyuji protested.  
Gokudera release a deep sigh, "Then I'll end it."  
Ieyuji dashed toward Gokudera, he threw three bombs straight at him. The blond jumped to avoid them and smirked, like he had won.  
"Idiot." Reborn muttered under his breath.  
What Ieyuji hadn't noticed, were two bombs Gokudera had thrown into the air seconds afterwards. Ieyuji was unable to avoid them in mid air.  
"Feel my Rocket Bomb kid." Gokudera murmured.  
It explodes directly in front of him. Ieyuji hit the ground with a loud thud, and lost consciousness.  
Gokudera approached the unconscious teen slowly then stop staring at him in pity. "Don't worry, I won't kill you unless he tells me to." He left the unconscious body, heading toward Reborn before he froze, seeing him, his boss.  
"You have gotten stronger Hayato… hmm?" Reborn noticed that Gokudera had frozen in shock. Reborn followed his gaze tracing it to Tsuna. The Italian student had also acted like that when he spotted the brunette before.  
"You know him?" Reborn asked.  
Slowly the bomb wielder went to Tsuna, bowing down 90 degrees. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, please forgive me!" He apologized. The soulless boy continued to stare. Reborn pulled down his fedora to hide his confusion.  
Gokudera looked up, he smiled at Tsuna, "I've been waiting for this day to come. I have missed you, My beloved boss, Juudaime." Reborn raised his hat to look at them. So Gokudera was talking about him, Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
Gokudera continued, "I remembered everything Juudaime. I'm here once again to serve you. I assure you, we will start to gather for you Juudaime. Just wait a little bit longer and ah!"  
Tsunayoshi began to cry once again. He didn't reply but he cried and for the first time since he came here Reborn saw his eyes hold any real type of emotion in them, happiness.  
Knowing this, Gokudera smiled. "Juudaime as your right hand and Storm Guardian I swear to you, I will break the seal that keeps you away from this world and free. Accept my loyalty once again Juudaime."  
After a long silence, the brunette didn't reply he just turned around and left with tears in his eyes. Other people might think he was rejecting the idea but Gokudera knew better. Tsuna had accepted him and was silently telling him to follow.  
Gokudera smiled, he started to walk before stopping for a bit and turned to Reborn, "We will explain everything after we've all gathered and freed our boss from the seal that stops him from communication. We assure you we are not Vongola's enemies." With that, he turn back to his Juudaime.  
Reborn was confused but his instincts were screaming to trust them. They whoever they were seemed to know what happened to Tsuna. He would find information on his own. For now though, he looked back at his stupid student and sighed. 'Triple training may not be enough for this idiot.'  
Reborn was sure that Gokudera had changed, the last time he had met the bomber he was still weak and immature but now... The Italian was a lot stronger than before with greater ties of loyalty. He didn't know how or when both of them had met but he knew one thing, something interesting would happen soon.


	2. Rain Sun and Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story belongs to seventhassassin, I am simply fixing the grammar to something more legible

Chapter 2: Remembering the Rain, Sun and Cloud  
The next day, Gokudera was currently waiting outside the Sawada residence. He was waiting for him.  
'When was the last time I waited for Juudaime like this?' he asked himself.  
He was happy to be able to meet him again and this time, he would do everything to protect him.  
'I hope that guy is doing his job right on his side. If not I'll never forgive him, even if I owe him.' he said in his mind. Thinking about that person sometimes made him sick. Why of all people did it have to be him?  
The door opened and he stopped thinking when he saw both Ieyuji and his mother, Nana walk out. Ieyuji froze still slightly terrified of him while Nana smiled as her greetings.  
"Oh, friends of Yuji-kun?" She asked cheerfully.  
Gokudera shook his head, "No, I came here for him." He turned his head and they followed his gaze. Surprisingly, he was pointing at Tsunayoshi who was behind both of them. He was just staring them.  
Ieyuji was shocked, "W-WHAT!? YOU became friends with my SOULLESS TWIN!?"  
Nana gives him a disappointed look. "How many times had I told you not to call your brother that?"  
She looked at Gokudera with a concerned look. It seems he understood and smiled back at her. She returned his smile, "Thank you, I'm so happy there is someone for him now. Take good care of him and… help him as well okay… well..."  
"Gokudera Hayato. Please to meet you Sawada-san. Rest assured that I will protect him and also… We are just beginning to gather for him. We will help him, I promise you." He said in a firm and serious tone.  
Nana didn't really understand what he meant but just smiled. "Thank you."  
Tsunayoshi didn't respond or speak. He just walked forward, passing both of them and left. Gokudera followed him. Ieyuji was confused and at the same time angry. 'Why the heck is he choosing to follow someone like him!?'  
He remembered his conversation with Reborn in his room.  
Flashback  
After his injuries were bandaged and reborn explained to him what happened. "What!? That dangerous guy was friends with my soulless twin!?"  
He got a smack in the head with Leon's big hammer,"Dont call you family names."  
He fell backwards and Reborn jumped forward onto the table. "Listen Baka Yuji, I don't know what's going on but they know something about what's going with your older brother and right now, they are trying to helping him recover. I don't know why you hate your older brother but as a boss, you must love all your famiglia."  
Ieyuji thought in his head', 'He is not My Brother.'  
End of Flashback  
Ieyuji was irritated and he left without saying anything to his mother. Nana could somehow see the hatred coming off of Ieyuji for his older brother and still kept wondering why he hated him so much. Before he was Dame Tsuna or No Good Tsuna but now he was improving, so why did it have to change to Soulless Tsuna?   
"Sigh… I wonder if there is anything I can do for my twins?" she mumble to herself. Reborn had sat in a tree, watching everything. He decides to observe both Ieyuji and Gokudera throughout the day.

While walking to school, Gokudera was talking to Tsunayoshi but Tsuna wasnt reacting or even looking at him. Gokudera understood his situation and just kept talking, as long as he could see he was actually listening to him. Some students who saw both of them threw him curious glances as to why he was talking to soulless Tsuna. Naturally Gokudera wanted to shout at them saying 'Back off' or 'I'll blow you up!' but he didn't. He needed to control himself, in order to protect his boss.  
As they reached the school entrance, they saw the school prefect waiting with his disciplinary community uniform. Tsunayoshi just went straight past them while Gokudera stop where he was, facing the school prefect, Hibari Kyoya.  
Hibari narrowed his eyes to the brave silver head while Gokudera glared at him. Tension was beginning to developing between both of them. Everyone was nervous as to what would happen. Ieyuji who just came through the gates also froze at the tense atmosphere around them.  
"Herbivore" Hibari said with irritation and took out his tonfas. Before he could even swing Gokudera spoke. "I'll come to your office later. We'll have our discussion there. That's all I want to say for now." with that, Gokudera look ahead and saw Tsunayoshi had also stopped to stare at them. He smiled and went back to him. Both of them went to their class.  
Hibari just stared at them for a moment before putting his tonfas back. He doesn't know why but something was telling him to listen to the other boy. He decided to do just that and once he did, he'd bite him to death.

When they both arrived to class everyone froze. Tsunayoshi just went to his deck and sat down, ignoring them. Gokudera also went to his sit but kept glancing sideways at his boss. He was losing patience, he wanted to save his boss as soon as possible but with no idea what to do… The only thing he can do was gather the others.  
He looked around to find a certain someone and got irritated when he wasn't there. ‘stupid baseball freak’.

When lunch came. Said baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi was about to go out with his so called friends but Gokudera stopped him, blocking their way. Yamamoto was bit confused and began to question what he was doing.  
"Yo Gokudera, I heard about-" Gokudera spoke without letting him finishing his words, "After school at the rooftop, I'll be waiting baseball freak."   
(AN: I can only imagine anything Gokudera says as a threat )  
"Eh? But I have practice after school and-"  
"This is more important than your damn baseball. You better come, I'll be waiting"  
And then he turned away.  
"He-hey wait a minute, Gokudera." Yamamoto called but Gokudera's attention was already only focused on speaking to Tsunayoshi. He looked like a puppy who loved to be with his master. Yamamoto just sighed and moved on.  
Ieyuji saw what happened and wondered to himself. 'What does he need from Yamamoto and why do I see a dog tail coming out of Gokudera's back?'  
Tsunayoshi just stared at him blankly, showing no emotions. He just ate his lunch at his table with Gokudera and listened as he told stories of his life in Italy.  
From some random tree, Reborn could tell that Tuna was honestly happy. It's hard to see it in his eyes but there is something trying to convey emotion. That emotion is overwhelming happiness. He doesn't seems cold after all, but what is the seal Gokudera was talking about earlier? He needed more information.

Later, they were all in P.E. class and getting ready to play volleyball. Of course, no one ever wanted to team up with Tsunayoshi. They all wanted Gokudera to join them but he refused. In the end, both of them never played and this made their teacher forous. But he shut up quickly when got in his face Gokudera . Tsunayoshi never tried to stopped him, he just stares at them.  
After class, Tsunayoshi was about to leave but was stopped by Gokudera.  
"Wait Juudaime." Tsunayoshi looked to him. He said, "Juudaime this may be rude but, can you wait here for a bit? There is something I must do and also," He took a deep breath and looked at him with a smile and spoke in a erie mature voice. "I promise you, the three of them will be coming for you shortly."  
Tsunayoshi's eyes widen for a bit and then go back to normal. No reply but Gokudera could tell, his boss said yes due the firmness hidden in his eyes.  
He smiled and bowed "Thank You Juudaime, I'll be right back, I promise." With that, he left really fast, leaving Tsunayoshi behind.

Gokudera waited in the rooftop but no one was waiting for him. His patience run out.  
"That stupid baseball freak"  
He left the roof and knew exactly where he needed to go.

On the baseball field, Yamamoto was practicing… alone. He swings his bat really hard and keeps on practicing. Some of his teammates were there but only to watch or check on him.  
"You're doing great as usual Yamamoto." One of the three teammates said. Yamamoto gave them a fake smile, "Haha thanks."  
"With you, we'll surely win Yamamoto, keep it up." The other one said. Yamamoto was just about to giving another fake smile and laugh when they heard an angry familiar voice.  
"Baseball freak!" They all turn to the voice, it was Gokudera who was looked really furious.  
"A-ahhh sorry I didn't show up it's just there's a practice and-"  
"Shut up, this team of yours is pathetic, and so are you!" Gokudera punched him with his right hand and sent Yamamoto falling down onto his side. Two of the three players stopped him while the other one went to Yamamoto.  
They couldn't hold him, he easily took them down without using his dynamite and glare at the other one who was standing by Yamamoto and slowly walked away.  
Yamamoto was confused, 'Is he this angry that I didn't show up? Why?' He thought.  
He was prepared about being punched again but surprisingly, Gokudera offered him his hand.  
"Come on and stand up idiot." He said still irritated. Yamamoto was confuse but accepted his hand. Gokudera pull him up.  
Yamamoto scratches his head using his right hand and laughs a bit. "Hahahaha, r-really sorry about that."  
"I know you're an idiot so no worries. I came here to give this to you." Gokudera said as his hands over a box.  
It's a blue box that has an 'X' on the top. Yamamoto took it and looked at him.  
"What's this?"  
"Opened it and I want you to wear it."  
He looks again at the box and opened it. It's a necklace and there's a sword with a dog figure and an 'X' that says, Vongola. It was the Rain Necklace Version X.  
Yamamoto was confused as to why he was giving it to him and why he wanted him to wear it. He looked at Gokudera again who seemed to be waiting for him to wear it so he look down at the necklace and put it on.  
"It's cool… Ah!" Suddenly there's a surge of memories overwhelming him. It came faster than his mind could register. The memories could be fake, they felt to real and in the end of the memories, there's a note for him before he went back to reality. He was in shock and didn't understand what was going on for a moment. He looked at Gokudera again, eyes wide in shock.  
"W-what… the … G-Gokudera?" He asked still shaking, unable to believe he rush of memories he had just received.  
"You remember everything, right?" Gokudera asked calmly. There's a bit of silence before Yamamoto nods.  
The other three were confused, they wanted to ask what happened but they were to scared of Gokudera’s wrath.  
"I don't know much either, all I know is the message that appeared in the end of those memories. Did you see the message?" Gokudera asked.  
Yamamoto thinks back to the note he saw . "Yeah, I saw it too… ! Tsuna?" He asked. He remembered everything about his closest friend of all, Tsuna. When he says his name, he remembers Tsuna's situation. He felt shock go through his body. Why did Tsuna became like that?  
"What happened to him? Why did he become like… that?" he asked as he mentally panicking.  
Gokudera shook his head, "I don't know much but he told me that out of all of us, only Juudaime's situation is different."  
"Different?"  
"He can't communicate, he can't show emotions, like his soul is… tch" He couldn't say it but Yamamoto seems to understand… "Gone." Yamamoto Finished.  
Yamamoto's eyes filled with determination and looked at him. "What can we do to help him?"  
"For now all of us need to gather. I'll convince the Skylark. You go and get that Lawn Head for me." He ordered.  
"Okay, how?" Yamamoto asks. Gokudera gave him a box similar to his except it's a Yellow box but there's still on 'X' to it. He opened it and then closed it.  
"Do you understand what to do?" Gokudera asked, hoping he would say yes but,  
"Hahahahaha, nope."  
'Hopeless.' Gokudera mentally facepalmed, but couldn't help a rush of affection. In the future the had gotten...closer.   
"Ughhh, your really are a such an idiot Baseball freak." Gokudera said in irritation.  
"Hahahaha, sorry sorry." Yamamoto laughs as he apologizes. Well, this is the real Yamamoto Takeshi.  
"Make him wear that. That was the key for us to remember. Just like you when you wore that." Gokudera pointed at the necklace.  
Yamamoto looked at his necklace with a nostalgic smile not thought remembering all that he had been through, before he looked back up at Gokudera.  
"Hibari is hard to convince Gokudera." Yamamoto said.  
Gokudera grunt to that "That's why I need the Lawn Head even if I personally don't want get him. He is the only one who can calm the cloud."  
"Haha, leave it to me." Yamamoto said smiling but serious. Gokudera just nod.  
"At his office" with that, Gokudera left.  
Yamamoto looked at his three companions and told them, "Sorry guys, I don't feel like training right now. See you at the match." With that he left, heading to the place where he would find his fellow guardian.  
Back in the classroom, Tsunayoshi was still there, waiting for them as he was told. Reborn came in through the window and looked at him.  
Tsunayoshi look blank to him as Reborn pull down his fedora and talked to him.  
"I don't know what's happening but… I hope you tell me everything once you can talk."  
Well he did not expecting for him to reply to. Tsunayoshi's head began to hurt as he visibly tried to comunitate with reborn. Reborn didn't understand what was happening at frist so he was surprised when Tuna spoke,.  
"I… I… w-will… Reborn"  
His head seemed to be causing him excruciating pain as he tried to talk with his grip getting even stronger. Reborn wanted to see if he could push him to talk more.  
"Does your head hurt… when you communicate?" He asked. He got a nod as the answer.  
"P-Please… Re-Reborn… m-make sure that… Ieyuji… w-won't do anything stupid." Tsunayoshi pleaded in a pained tone. He looked at him in even more pain and Reborn could see it. His eyes were turning brown with an orange flame in the center.  
"What do you mean?" Reborn ask but now he could visibly see how much pain he was in. Tsunayoshi couldn't control it, he need to stop communicating before it broke him.  
"Okay, don't talk now. We'll continue once you had recovered. Those people of yours are helping you right? I'll leave them be so we can talk once you are free." Reborn said hiding how worried his was for the brunet. This was his first time being in this kind of situation. He can't make a wrong move or the consequences could be extremely sever.  
Reborn saw him smile, his smile was warm and calming and told him something important , "V-Vongola… Ring… Reborn… R-Rings… nghhh… T-Thank You" with that, Tsunayoshi lost consciousness.  
Reborn helped him get into a more comfortable position so he could rest. It seemed that talking was painful but he endured it just to tell him that.  
'Vongola Rings… Why does he want them?' Reborn question. He sighed. Well he would soon find out.

In Hibari's office, he was sitting behind his desk, waiting for the person he was expecting to arrive. Gokudera kept his guard up, knowing Hibari, he could attack at any time. He would gladly accept a fight but not right now.  
"I came to talk to you Skylark." Gokudera said in a serious tone.  
Hibari smirk. Who would have ever thought someone was brave enough to stand up against the school demon, and even call him 'Skylark'?  
"Fight me and win" Hibari said, taking out his tonfas.  
"I have no time for this. I'll fight you if you hear me out."  
Hibari stared at his eyes closely before releasing an 'Hn' that made Gokudera relaxe just a little bit.  
"I came here to give you this." Gokudera brought out a box. The box was colored violet and a 'X' symbol on it. "I want you to wear it." Gokudera stated.  
Hibari looked on the box oddly.

In the boxing club, Yamamoto came and found the person he was looking for, Sasagawa Ryohei. He looked really focused on his training. Yamamoto watched for a while before he called out his name. "Senpai" Yamamoto got Ryohei's attention as he look to the entrance and saw Yamamoto, holding a yellow box on his right hand.  
"Aren't you Yamamoto from the baseball team EXTREME?" He asked shouting the end.  
Yamamoto smiled and answered, "Yup"  
The older teen walked towards him walked towards him.  
"What's wrong extreme?" he asked again, but didn't shout this time.  
Yamamoto smiled and gave him the yellow box with the 'X' on it. Ryohei looked confused.

Back in the room where both Hibari and Gokudera are, explosions could be heard coming from the inside. Looks like before they could discuss anything more, Hibari’s inner need to bite him to death came forth. Gokudera was fighting and at the same time, trying to protecting the violet box.  
"Bastard, hear me out first will you!" Gokudera yelled in a irritated voice, he didn't want to end the conversation like this but he truly had no choice as he was using his dynamite to protect himself.  
"I'll bite you to death herbivore!" Hibari continued to attack Gokudera, not willing to listen without a fight.  
'Tch, where are those two!?' Gokudera’s mind screamed.  
He really need to end this quikly and meet his Juudaime back in the classroom where he sincerely hoped he was waiting for him to come back.

Back on the boxing club, Ryohei was in the same state as Yamamoto before when he wore his necklace. This time he wore his Bangle of Sun Version X, on his right shoulder. He was surprised surprised by the overwhelming rush of memories that attacked him.  
"W-WHAT THE HECKS HAPPENING TO THE EXTREME!?" He shouted at Yamamoto, loud enough to destroy a normal person's eardrums. He was confused and shocked as his brain exploded with pain as information and memories flowed into him in one foul swoop.  
"C-calm down Sempai, Gokudera can explain to you later." Yamamoto said, his ears seemed to glowing red from the pain of listening to Ryohei’s yelling.   
"The Octopus Head!?" he yelled in surprised.  
Yamamoto nod and continue, still his ears in pain. "He told us to go to the committee room and help him convince Hibari, if you want to know then let's go… Tsuna needs us after all." He said in a sad voice when he mentioned Tsuna.  
"Did something happen to my little brother extreme?" He asked in a worried tone.   
Yamamoto went to answer but stopped and just said.  
"Let's help Gokudera first, he’ll tell you there… okay?"  
Ryohei was a bit hesitated at first but nod. He could wait for the explanation until later. He had never seen Tsunayoshi before in this time, but he had heard rumors about people calling him Soulless Tsuna and hadn't cared at the time but now he regretted it. He was EXTREMELY worried about him and wanted to know what happened to his little brother.  
Yamamoto and Ryohei started heading towards Hibarie’s offices and if the explosion sounds were anything to go, they need to hurry.

In the Committee room, more tension was building up between the both of them. The office was completely beyond repair. Walls had been crush, tables broken, and there was a couch on fire in the corner of the room.  
Hibari was now even more irritated at what happened to his sacred room to say the least, he really wanted to bite someone to death now. On the other hand, Gokudera was also pissed at the situation. First it was the baseball freak and now this Skylark, oh how he wished that the lawn head was here so that those two could fight each other instead of him.  
Finally the people he was waiting for arrived. They seem a bit tired from how fast they ran. They were also surprised at the mass destruction that had taken place in the room.  
"What EXTREMELY happened here?" Ryohei asked.  
"It seems you two were having fun!" Yamamoto said while smiling.  
Gokudera groan at them, "Idiots! You two are late." He shouted on both of them.  
Yamamoto just laughs "Sorry"  
"Hn, more companions?" They all looked at Hibari. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera.  
"Did he already… you know"  
"I still haven't convinced him. He wants me to fight him first before we all have a conversation. Ugh I'm sure Juudaime is tired of waiting." Gokudera said in frustration.  
"EXTREME Hibari! We need to talk now!" Ryohei shouted in a serious tone.  
This is new thought Hibari and smirked, "Make me"  
With that the to of them launch into a world of fighting for only the two of them. Gokudera just glared at them irritatedly while Yamamoto laughed .

In the end, Hibari finally head what they had to say after he bite Ryohei to death, he was still standing , but had many bruises all over his body.  
Gokudera handed over the box to Hibari.  
"Take this and wear it." Instructed Gokudera.  
Hibari just 'Hn' before he took the box and opened it. It was the Bracelet of the Cloud Version X. He looked at Gokudera and the others then back on the item. He took it from the box and wore it.  
After wearing it, he sensed something weird. That's when the memories started to surge into his mind. Memories that he knew were from beyond the his life and in the end of the memories there was a message for him. That's when he returned back to reality and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief.  
Then he narrowed his eyes to the three and growled, "Herbivores, explain what's going on?"  
Gokudera took a deep breath. "I will but not here. We can't talk here and boss is waiting for us."  
Hibari grunted, Ryohei got became nervous, and Yamamoto grew sad, not knowing what to do when he meet Tuna again now after remembering everything.  
"Let's go." Gokudera said and turned to leave.  
All three followed with Hibari keeping his distance from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how many hours I took to fix this. I know the authors first large isn't English but it still sucked. Sorry if there are still some errors I missed. Sense it's summer I'll try to do one chapter a day.


	3. When lightening sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love this chapter, Lambo is just so cute!

They all arrived at the room where their boss was waiting and were shocked when they found Tsuna, sleeping on the floor. Gokudera and the others quickly went to him and checked his condition. They were relieved to find nothing was wrong with him, instead it seemed like he was just sleeping.  
"Let's lay him over there." Yamamoto suggested. They arrange some tables and put him down gently.  
They stood around him. All except Hibari of course, he refused to crowd. He was at the door, making sure no one would enter the room and interrupt them.  
"Octopus Head" Ryohei called, signaling for him to start talking.  
Gokudera nodded and began to explain.  
"I'll tell you all that I know. First off, why are we here? How did this happen? and Who did this? Those questions still haven't been answered yet, but he is investigating right now."  
"Who?" Yamamoto asked.  
"The one who returned my Buckle of Storm Version X, the Pineapple Head." Gokudera answered in a resigned tone.  
"No way… you mean Rokudo Mukuro!?" Yamamoto yelled in shock, Hibari narrowed his eyes at the name.  
Gokudera doesn't want to admit it but… "Yeah, him. Out of all of us, he was the first one to remember. He got his Earrings of the Mist Version X from a stranger. They told him that all us Guardians of the Sky must gather first. That is the first step to rescuing Tuna and find all of answers. The second is still unknown but they said they would meet us in person when the time was right." Gokudera said in a serious tone.  
"So have we EXTREME gathered yet?" Ryohei asked.  
"Who knows, I don't have that Stupid Cow's gear, the Pineapple Head had it and said he'd get the job done. He might also look for the other Mist."  
"You mean Chrome?" Yamamoto said. Gokudera nod to that.  
"I have done my job here, which is the three of you and found our boss here." Gokudera looked at his sleeping boss then look back to them, "When those three arrive, that guy might show up."  
They all silently processed everything and finally Yamamoto broke the silence by asking a question.  
"Gokudera about that message at the end of our memories... what does it mean by... 'Taking their place'?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Gokudera.  
Gokudera crossed his arms, thought about it and shrugged. He has no idea either. Hibari closed his eyes and thought for a moment until he murmured something that everyone could hear.  
"We replaced them ... the US from this world."  
That made their eyes go wide with realization. Now they only had one question left in their minds.  
'Who did this and why?'  
For now, they couldn't find an answer but hoped they would ring out in the near future. Ryohei remember something and asked.  
"Octopus Head tell me what happened to Sawada? I heard rumors about him being called Soulless Tsuna. Before I didn't care but now… what happened to Tsuna?" Ryohei asked in a serious tone which was very rare to him to do.  
Gokudera became quiet and pale, Yamamoto lost his smile and his eyes darkened as they hide behind his bangs. From the door Hibari stayed quiet and closed his eyes but deep inside he was mad to himself.  
Hibari remembered the first time he had met Tsuna for the second time, he was a bit surprised on the inside to see someone who acted so differently from all the other herbivores. He was like an empty shell. It was they that Tsunayoshi stopped in front of him, staring at him blankly. He doesn't understand why he stopped and stared at him but a second latter he started crying, tears came out of his blank eyes which surprised Hibari even more. Why was he crying? Even when he asked, he did not say anything. After a minute of crying and staring, he just walked past him. A mysterious pain seized Hibari’s heart but he ignored it.  
Hibari soon witnessed the bullies after Tsuna but he was able to protect himself. In amazement, he called him 'Carnivore'. Hibari asked him to fight him but he didn't respond. He attacked him but he easily evaded his hits, one after another until he stopped. Tsunayoshi just stared at him blankly and then started to cried once again. In that moment something from inside him told Hibari to keep an eye on Tsuna.  
Hibari now regretted how he treated his 'Omnivore', the only person who truly accepted him outside his family.  
Yamamoto is having a hard time confronting the issue, he can sense the same from the other two. Ryohei couldn't believe that it was so bad that no one was telling him anything .  
"The thing is," Yamamoto spoke, "He is… different. He’s like what other people call him… he acts… soulless… and… he…" before he can continue, Tsunayoshi woke up. His eyes were still white as he slowly sit up.  
Gokudera saw him get up and went to him. "Juudaime!" he called.  
He looked blankly to Gokudera first and then the other three. Beside Hibari and Yamamoto, Ryohei was shocked. Tsunayoshi, his little brother looked… lifeless.  
"We Guardians lost our memories but they returned when we wore our Vongola Gears, but Juudaime is… I was surprised when Pineapple told me about him and I didn't believe him but…" Gokudera looked like it difficult pained him but he continued. "It's true… He can't communicate with anyone. His soul was sealed within him."  
Ryohei couldn't believe this. He wanted to punch something really hard but controlled himself, for the sake of not scaring his little brother.  
"Is there anything we can do for him? Is there an EXTREME way to cure him!?" Ryohei asked desperately.  
Gokudera looked at them and shook his head, "Right now I have no idea. All I can think about is we all of us must gather, after that I don't know. That person might appear and tell us."  
"Tsuna's Vongola gear, where is it?" Yamamoto asked  
They were silent and Gokudera answered. "I don't actually know… maybe that Pineapple heard had it."  
Hibari grip his hand in frustration. "We'll talk again after those three come here. Where should we all assemble?" Hibari asked, well more like demanded.  
They all looked to each other and Yamamoto suggested his place.  
"How about my place at the dojo? It's spacious so we won't be crowding, right?" Yamamoto said with a grin amid at Hibari.  
Hibari looked at him for a second and 'hn'd.  
"Then your place it is." Gokudera settled and Ryohei just nod.  
Gokudera looked back to Tsuna who just stared blankly to them. "Please be there as well, and don't worry, I'll be there to pick you up Juudaime and I'm also sorry for my lateness… please forgive me." He bowed a perfect 90 degree angle.  
Tsunayoshi stare at him and look at the others.  
"Tsuna just forgave you Gokudera and..." Yamamoto became pale again but found courage to look at him. "I'm sorry… for not talking to you and not caring for you this whole time… please forgive me Tsuna."  
"Sawada this time I'll make sure to EXTREMELY protect you from anyone who will try to harm you, even those bullies. I promise as your older brother to the EXTREME!" Ryohei declared to himself.  
After a few seconds, Hibari went to him, not caring about the crowd for the first time and stood in front of Tsuna. Gokudera was a bit hyper aware of him and stepped back for a bit.  
Hibari leaned in his personal space and whispered into his ear , "I'll keep watching over you, Omnivore."  
With that, Hibari turns around and left the room. The three didn't hear but has a guess as to what he said, which made them smile. The only person that got to see Hibari's soft side was their boss. After the Hibari left, the others also started to leave the school. Unbeknownst to them Reborn had been listening in on there conversation the whole time.  
He had watched from outside the window, and saw the four of them leave.  
'It's seems that you are their Sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hmm...they all also know about the Vongola family even though they are all supposed to be civilians (except Gokudera), just who are these people?' with that in mind, Reborn went away before the school prefect found him and got home before the others did.

After dinner, Reborn asked Nana to have a private talk. Both Tsunayoshi and Ienyuji went to their room and Reborn made sure to keep an eye on Ieyuji to see he truly went to his room. When he was gone , Reborn went to the dining room and sat in his seat. Nana looked at him with confused face.  
"Something wrong Reborn-kun?" Nana asked.  
"It's about Tsuna." Reborn said and that made Nana inslantly worried.  
"Did you find anything?" Nana asked. Reborn nod.  
"Tsuna seems lifeless because something is preventing him from expressing himself, and especially from communicating with us." Reborn stated. This raised Nana's eyebrows, in confusion. Reborn continued to explain.  
"I happened to find that out today. The cure is still unknown and whatever it is, that is preventing him from communicate with us is also unknown. I'm still trying to find something out about that. About his lifeless actions… As I had said, somthings preventing him from communicating with us. So he can't talk or even show emotions. Emotions are our contact to connect with other people and show what we feel."  
Nana was shocked. "N-no wonder when I gave him paper to write on… his arm just froze, no it's like it was shaking. Something was forcing him not to write even he through he wanted to. I also gave him a mobile phone but when he touched it… it's like it electricicuted him and made him drop the phone… no" She began to cry. Why hadn’t she notice anything? It had been staring her right in the face for yaers.  
She looked up to Reborn and asked, "What should I do Reborn-kun?"  
"We can do nothing for now but you know, he actually listens when we talk to him. Just continue to talk to him so he won't feel forgotten."  
These words gave her some comforterto.  
"Thank you Reborn-kun." Nana smiled. She was very thankful to him. Reborn just nod as a reply.  
Reborn also knew someone was eavesdropping in on their conversation. That person quickly went up to his room.

Reborn went to Ieyuji's room, seeing him trying to do his homework.  
"Eavesdropping on conversations with others is a bad hobby Baka Yuji"  
Ieyuji flinch to that, "Wha-what do you mean Reborn?"  
He tried to act innocent but that obviously didn't work on Reborn, he was the world's greatest Hitman for a reason.  
"Time to torture you" Reborn said devilishly as his tone sent a shiver through Yuji and seconds later, screams and explosions could be heard from his room.

It was finally the end of the day and Ieyuji had somehow survived but there were bruises all over his body while Reborn was wearing his pajamas and getting ready to sleep.  
He was hesitant at first but asked, "Hey Reborn… why are you investigating that Soulless Brother of mine?"  
"Don't say bad things to your brother Baka Yuji and I am doing this because your mother asked me a favor." Reborn said.  
"Can't communicate huh… what a pathetic brother I have, it would have been better if he died." Ieyuji turns around and closed his eyes.  
Reborn just stare at him. 'Someone with a attitude like that has no right to become a boss… Why does he hate his brother so much anyway… If Tsunayoshi could communicate… what he like?'  
Remembering their not really conversation, he pitied his condition. How did some think like that happened? He just hoped he could fulfill his promise to nono before he shot his heir to death.

The next day came with a child dressed in a full body cow suit. He was standing outside, waiting for the door to open. It was Nana who greeted him when the door opened.  
"Ara what is a child doing here?" Nana sat down to look the child closely who was smiling brightly and with excitement.  
"I came here to see Tsuna-nii!" He said happily which shocked Nana but she just smiled even more brightly and asked, "And may I have name? How old are you?"  
"I'm the great Lambo-sama! Five years old maman" He answered cheerfully. This made Nana even more laugh in delight and pick him up.  
"Come in Lambo-kun, Tsu-kun right now is with Yuji-kun and Reborn-kun studying. I'll show you the way." Nana said happily and smiled brightly as Lambo said 'Yehey!' while both hands rose up swaying up and down. He was excited to finally see his Tsuna-nii.  
Nana closed the door and went up stairs still carrying him.  
"Lambo-kun what's your relationship with Tsu-kun and when did both of you met?" She asked curiously.  
Lambo thought first for a moment before answering, "Tsuna-nii is my great big brother maman! And as for where we met…" His eyes softened a bit and told her, "I'm sorry maman but I cannot answer that question. Sorry." Lambo said with a sad voice.  
She doesn't understand why but let it be until they got to Ieyuji's room. She knocked three times until she heard a 'come in' and opened it.  
It looked like Ieyuji had already been shot at many times while Tsunayoshi was still perfectly fine, sitting comfortably doing his homework. Reborn knew that he was smart enough but to make the two brothers become closer, he asked Tsuna to join them. He even asked Tsuna to tutor Ieyuji who protested and that annoyed Reborn which resulted in him shooting at yuji until he stopped protesting.  
Reborn didn't expect much but it seemed Tsuna could tutor him without a word. He just checked over problems and pinpointed the wrong answers. Ieyuji always got angry every time he pinpointed his mistakes, wanting to tell him 'it's none of your business' but not wanting to be shot at by Reborn.  
They all look up at Nana when she opened the door, carrying a small child.  
"Sorry to disturb you but this child is looking for you Tsu-kun." She said cheerfully.  
When Lambo saw his big brother, he was shocked at first. His Tsuna-nii looked so different but he knew why. He held the pain inside and instead, welcomed him happily like any child would do.  
"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo shouted in happiness and went to Tsuna and immediately hugged him tightly. The child began to cry, unable to hold himself anymore. Lambo kept calling his name as he cried.  
Tsunayoshi just stared at him blankly, but then returned the hug, shocking the other three people in the room.  
"Tsu-kun" Nana called .  
She had never seen him act like this before.  
"Hey what's this kid doing here?" Ieyuji asked, breaking the silence.  
Lambo looked at Ieyuji for a bit and wiped his tears. Lambo look at Ieyuji again with determination. "I'm the great Lambo-sama and I am here to protect Tsuna-nii from any harm!" He declared to them.  
"Protect him? Are you serious? Protected a Soulless person like him?" Ieyuji mock the child.  
Lambo glared at him with hatred and threatened him, "Don't ever say something like that in front of me again or I'll show you what it's like to be shot by a thousand bolts of lightning!"  
Reborn saw the spark in his eyes, he wasn't kidding, this kid was actually serious. Nana looked confused at the strange threat but she knew one thing, her son needed to be scolded for not respecting his elder brother again.  
"Like I care kid. A child like you can't do anything." Ieyuji said smiling with mockery in his voice once again. This made Lambo snap.  
Lambo jump to his brother side and land on the desk, "You asked for it," sparks came out to his horn which alarmed Reborn a little bit.  
The spark soon became larger which surprised both Ieyuji and Nana. Reborn was about to kick him but Tsuna made a move first by picking him up and look at him. Lambo look up into blank eyes and no words came out of his mouth but he understood. His Tsuna-nii wanted him to stop so he did.  
The sparks vanish and Lambo hugged him back.  
"Sorry Tsuna-nii, I don't want to hear someone bad mouthing you, that's why I'm here Tsuna-nii. I came back for you!" Lambo said in a apologizing tone.  
Tsuna patted his cotton hair, as if telling him it's okay.  
Silence settle across the room, both Ieyuji and Nana in shock from the child's reaction.  
Reborn broke the silence, "Maman can you bring us some snacks please" he said, hoping to get the four of them alone.  
Nana couldn't take her eyes off the child but when Reborn spoke, she came back to reality and smiled warily, "Ahhh o-okay Reborn-kun, just a minute." She closed the door slowly and went down.  
Now the four of them were alone at the room.  
"Wha-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT KID!?" Shouted a very confused Ieyuji.  
Reborn shot him in the forehead, "Quiet!"  
Reborn looked back on Lambo and narrowed his eyes at him. "Who are you?" Reborn's voice came out cold.  
Lambo slowly turn around to face him. His expression was not that of a child's, he seemed to mature for his high and childish voice.  
"I'm Bovino Lambo of the Bovino Famiglia… and also Tsuna-nii's Lightning Guardian."  
"Lightning Guardian?" Ieyuji asked but was ignored.  
"What's your relationship with Tsuna?"  
"He is my brother and family. I swore to protect him with my life and to become strong enough to stand by his side join. My loyalty is to him and him alone." Lambo spoke as if he were an adult in his 30’s and not a 5 year old child.  
Reborn smirked at the answer. "I see he has his own Famiglia already. Are you both aware of the mafia?"  
"Yes. Right now, we are gathering at his side ato help him unseal the barrier that is keeping him in this state. We want to make Tsuna-nii, our family member and our boss happy once again. We wish for nothing but his happiness to be our happiness." Lambo was firm with his words.  
Reborn looked up to Tsuna who was also looking to Lambo and then turn to him. He could see the surprised look in his eyes because his eyes widen for a bit before returning back to normal.  
"Hey don't ignore me! What is this Guardian thing?" Ieyuji shouted at being ignore, Reborn looked at him sharply and he became quiet again.  
Lambo looked back to his Tsuna-nii happily and announce him the great news. "Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii! Just be a little more patience and we will all be here for you!"  
Tsuna looked back on Lambo who was very happy to get at least a little reaction.  
"I heard from Stupidera that he got the other three. Well Pineapple head will soon come here with his other Pineapple head. We are almost complete Tsuna-nii, we're all coming together again just for you."  
Tsunayoshi looked at him blankly and then to Reborn and then the paper on the table. His head soon began to hurt which alarmed both Reborn and Lambo.  
"Tsuna-nii? Tsuna-nii! What's wrong? Tsuna-nii!" Lambo yelled worried as he clutched his clothes. He doesn't want to see his Tsuna-nii hurt like this. Panic was rising to his head.  
"What's happening now?" Ieyuji asked, without even care his brother was in obvious pain.  
Reborn noticed this and just released a 'tch'. Reborn would make sure to give him a hell of a tortu-tutoring lesson later.  
Pain shot through Tsuna's head, as his hard shakily grabbed the pen on the table and wrote something to the paper that they all started. They all wait for him to finish and right after Tsuna lost consciousness.  
Lambo called out his name and tried to wake him up but nothing happened. Ieyuji was just staring, not knowing what to do. Right then Nana came back with the snacks and was surprised to see her son unconscious. She put down the tray of snacks and went to her son.  
"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun!?" Nana shoke him like Lambo did. She saw the big worried look in Lambo's eyes and turn her head to Ieyuji who was just staring at them.  
"Yuji-kun help me carry him to his room." She order.  
"B-but" Ieyuji was about to protest but her glare stopped him and he just obeyed. Ieyuji took his brother not gently and went to his room with both Nana and Lambo, leaving only Reborn in the room. He went to the paper where Tsuna had written something down.  
'When both my Mists arrive, come with us to learn more about the truth.'  
Reborn guessed that Tsuna had forced himself to communicate again even though it pained him so much. Now he really wanted to know more about him.  
Later, you could hear the sound of a woman scolding a child and then explosions coming from the house.

Latter in Tsuna's room, Tsuna was still sleeping, leaving Lambo to watch over him.  
"Tsuna-nii" He called but there was no answer. Dejected he climbed under the sheets and curled up next to his brother  
The room was completely silent, leaving the boys to sleep in peace.

The next day, both Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting outside the Sawada house gates. The first to come out was Ieyuji who was being shot at by Reborn and noticed both of them.  
"Oh you again… and Yamamoto is with you?" Ieyuji was surprised to see the famous baseball player at their house.  
"Yo Ieyuji" Yamamoto greeted with a smile while Gokudera just 'tch'.  
Reborn went to both of them as he jump on the gate.  
"So, can you tell me both of your flames? And who are you people to Tsuna?" Reborn asked seriously.  
Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Reborn seriously before answering him.  
"I'm Juudaime's right hand man and Storm Guardian, a right hand which will serve him, laugh with him and always be by his side as long as I live. I will protect my family like how they protect me in return, and I will protect Tsuna with my very being until the end." Firm are the words that Gokudera spoke.  
"I'm the Rain Guardian and closes friend to Tsuna. He saved me from my inner darkness and in return I will serve and stay with him. I wash away the pain we feel and shower sadness within his heart. I'm the Rain who will give nothing but happiness to my Best Friend and my family." Yamamoto said with a smile but in his eyes there is determination.  
Reborn smirked at there answer. He could see their resolve and fateful desire to be with their Sky. He was impressed with these kids.  
"I wonder how the bonds of your family became so strong it." Reborn said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
Yamamoto just laughs , "Really? Well I guess we do have strong bonds."  
"Huh? What is this about? Don't tell me you became friends with that soulless brother of mine!?" Ieyuji asked surprised, he had listened to their answers carefully and figured out who they were talking about.  
Yamamoto laughs a bit, "We’re friends that's why…" Yamamoto gave him a smile but not an ordinary smile, a smile that could scare anyone on the receiving end and held a promise of pain in it, "Don't you ever dare talk about him like that again."  
Looks like Ieyuji got the message and spoke his head in fear. He wanted to run now. Of course both Gokudera and Reborn weren't affected by his killer aura. Gokudera just held back his irritation or he might have blown Yuji to bits. He was just thankful Yamamoto did something that could satisfy his hate. Same for Reborn, but he took note to give Yuji another tortu-tutoring lesson from hell later.  
"Ieyuji after school return back here as soon as possible, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" Reborn growled devilishly and Ieyuji didn't think for a second before turning around and run towards the school.  
A second after that, both Tsunayoshi and Lambo came out the door, hearing Nana's voice calling 'Take care'. Both Guardians lighten up, at seeing there friend finally come out.  
"YO Bakadera, Takeshi-nii!" Lambo greeted which made Yamamoto smile back and hold him up.  
"Yo Lambo, glad to see you again."  
"Tch, now the Stupid Cow is here" Gokudera said irritatedly but deep inside he was glad to see him again. Deep deep deep inside.  
"What was that BAKADERA!" Lambo shouted but, deep inside he was also happy to see his big brother again. Deep deep deep inside.  
Yamamoto just laughs at the two. Tsunayoshi remained blank as he stared at the both of them. Reborn looked at Tsuna and smirked. He could tell, under those blank eyes, he was very happy to be surrounded by his friends again.  
"You three better go or you all will be bitten to death by Hibari." Reborn remind them.  
"He can try!" Gokudera said, with no fear at all. Yamamoto just laugh.  
"Well let's go!" Yamamoto declared and Gokudera began to argue with him, while Tsuna was already walking ahead of them. Upon seeing that, they stopped and followed him, leaving Lambo waving at them in good bye and Reborn just stand there.  
Lambo looked at Reborn curiously. "What did Tsuna-nii write yesterday Reborn?" Lambo asked, hoping he'd answer.  
Reborn thought for a moment before giving the paper to Lambo. He read it and closed his eyes, he had no choice but to accept Tsuna-nii's decision. He returned it back to Reborn and went back inside the house.  
'Things will get even more interesting soon' Reborn said in his mind, as he pulled down his fedora and went to sneak inside the school to observe his idiotic student.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sir I would like to tell you that a miracle has happened to your daughter." The doctor informed the parents who seemed shocked. He continued the explanation, "Your daughter, Nagi returned back from the dead and is now in a stable. Although this won't save her life, she needs a transplant for all her lost organs to live a normal."  
Both parents turned to each other, shocked that the child who happened to be dead 10 minutes ago somehow returned back to life. Both looked back to the doctor who was waiting for them to respond.  
The mother was the one to answer, "I-I see. Thank you very much doctor."  
The doctor nod, "Also, be sure to encourage her to live. She's still too young to leave the world like this." He bowed before walking away.  
Two parents watched the doctor vanish and once he was gone, they both sighed.  
"Looks like your daughter still wanted to live." The father, no, stepfather told the woman. The woman who was the mother glared the man, "So what do you want me to do? Give my organs? Definitely not! I have many things still left to do. I don't have time to sit around in bed just to save her."  
"Hey she can hear you and your her mother right? Are you sure you should be say that?" The stepfather questioned, although its clear in his tone he doesn't care about her.  
"What are you saying? She's your daughter too after marrying me idiot." The mother yelled. Before the stepfather could speak, they heard a teen's voice that seemed… creepy.  
"Kufufufu what a disgusting example of parents you two are."  
Both parents looked at the teen. He had the same hair color as their daughter, red eyes with a kanji in his right eye while the other was blue, and a hairstyle that most people would say looked like a pineapple.  
"Kufufufu"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the story so far? I think I fixed up all the mistakes but please tell me if there is anything I missed.


	4. Mist and the gathering of elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story belongs to seventhassaain

Chapter 4: The Mist and the Gathering of the Sky Elements  
"Kufufufu"  
"H-hey who are you?" The stepfather asked. The teen continued to chuckle before his gaze turned sharp. He was truly angry and for a good reason. "Some low life like you has no right to know my name. Both of you are worthless, you two should rather die than her."  
"What's this? Is this how you talk to your elders?" The mother questioned, acting strong and furious but the teen knew she was terrified. He walked forward, his red eyes glowing.  
They both became trapped in their minds. It was suddenly dark and they were both tied up to a chair. In front of them were two shadowed men with creepy smiles. They were scared out of their minds but soon the only thing they felt was pain. They felt the pain of being cut, burned and tortured in every way imaginable.  
In reality they sat on the floor, shivering and shouting from the illusions in there mind. The teen only stood there laughing, enjoying how he tortured them possibly from his own mental illusions. He really wanted them dead but a certain person might get angry if he did such thing, so instead he made them suffer through his demonic illusions.  
The teen looked around for a while before leaving the parents to suffer. Maybe marking their mind break would satisfy him. Thinking about the two being sent to a mental hospital felt fabulous. He chuckled as he thought about it but then halted when he came to a certain room.  
He opened the door, not bothering to knock but he did make sure not to startle the person who was resting inside. On the side of the door where the nameplate was attach, the name written was 'Nagi'.  
He walked inside in silence and closed the door carefully before facing the person who was on the hospital bed. There were many machines attached to a very fragile girl. The girl was weak and breathing heavily.  
He couldn't help but give a gentle smile, seeing her truly made him happy. He slowly approached her. He stared at her for a moment before calling her name.  
"Nagi" He called softly as he placed his hand to her head. Slowly, her eyes opened.  
Her vision was still blurred but she could tell someone whom she didn't know was called her name. She looked to her side, trying to see who was there. She waited, until her vision began to clear, seeing someone who had red eyes with a kanji inside the left, and the same hair as hers in pineapple style. She was a bit shock that someone had come to see her. As far as she remembered, she didn't have any friends and she had never met him. So who was he?  
The teen who saw she could finally see him clearly smiled. "How do you feel Nagi?" He questioned gently.  
'Who're you?' She had thought. The teen chuckled, which was a little creepy but somehow she felt at ease when she heard it. The teen answered the mental question. "Rokudo Mukuro. We finally meet again… Nagi."  
'Eh?'  
"Kufufufu… Nagi… Do you remember me?" The teen whose name was Rokudo Mukuro asked. Nagi thought back to if she had truly ever met him, but she was sure she never had. "Are you sure Nagi?" He asked which surprise her. Could he read her mind?  
"Hmm… so you really do not remember. Well of course, that Octopus Head gave me a headache at first even that Stupid Cow when I met him." Mukuro said with irritation in his tone. However turning back to her made him smile again. "Maybe you'll remember when you wore this… right Nagi?"  
'What is he talking about?' She asked mentally. Mukuro took something out from his pocket. It was an earring but seemed a bit different and unique. The style was almost gothic style and there were the words Vongola X on it.  
Mukuro continued to smile until he put the earring to her right ear gently. Nagi can't help but blush on how near he was. Once it was placed, Mukuro waited. Nagi felt the earring in her ears and suddenly, memories were entering her mind with great speed. Mukuro could tell she'd started to remember so he decided to check her body condition before using his illusion to make temporary organs inside her.  
After a long time waiting, he saw teardrops in her eyes. He wiped it using his hand and a genuine smile. "Do you remember me… Chrome?"  
Nagi smiled and nodded at the use of her true name. "I remember… Mukuro-sama."  
"Kufufufu good to know. I used my illusions for your lost organs. For now I think we better get going, our Sky is waiting for us." Mukuro said as he was now slowly taking out the things that were attached the Chrome's body.  
Chrome thought for a moment before she realized who he was talking about. How could she forget the one person who gave them a family? Once everything was removed, she smiled and nodded.  
"Mukuro-sama… let's go to Bossu's side." She said, excited to see him again. Mukuro nod and carefully carried her bridal style.  
"Let's go Chrome."  
"Yes."  
Both disappeared into mist.

Three days had passed and, Ieyuji had asked Mochida to be his subordinate and he had agreed. He was his first subordinate. Reborn didn't approve of him much but let it go, it's his student's decision and he wouldn't interfere, on the other hand his mind was on Tsunayoshi.  
As Reborn observed the twins, Tsunayoshi's Famiglia was funnier and had stronger bonds than Ieyuji and Mochida who were always arguing about Kyoko.  
Kyoko on the other hand wasn't interested in the two, she was more curious about how her Onii-san, Sasagawa Ryohei was able to talk to Tsuna with problem. Hana was suspicious but, she couldn't find any answers no matter who she interrogated.

The day came when the twins met Miura Haru on the bridge. The younger twin was arguing with Haru about treating children while the older brother only watch them on the sideline. Ieyuji got so irritated that he glared at his brother who was still watching them.  
"Hey Soulless Brother! Do something about this stupid woman will you!?" He shouted in anger.  
"I have a name desu! Haru desu! Now stop polluting the babies minds you evil man!" The girl named Haru protested at the same time arguing with him. They were so close that the only thing left to do was push both their head a bit to kiss.  
Reborn was watching the scene before facing Tsunayoshi. "What do you plan to do to those two?" Reborn questioned out of curiosity.  
Tsunayoshi stared them blankly then glanced at Reborn. The Arcobaleno studied his eyes carefully, knowing he was trying to say something. Worried. Reborn got the message and shift back on the two and so did Tsuna. They continue to argue when suddenly , Ieyuji pushed Haru off the rails below into the river.  
Haru screamed as she was falling. She closed her eyes, expecting the impact of the water ... but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She was surprise, to see Tsunayoshi had saved her. Even in a small body, he was able to pick her up like nothing and help her sat on the rails.  
Haru blushed at her savior but at the same time was confused why she saw no emotions in his eyes, like he was lifeless. Tsuna turned to his brother who was very angry at the fact he saved her.  
"Why did you save that bitch Soulless brat? Don't act as if you're a-" Before Ieyuji could complete his words, Reborn kicked his head.  
The Sun Arcobaleno pulled down his fedora, hiding the disappointment in his eyes.  
"A boss wouldn't act like that or harm any innocent people around him, Baka Yuji." He gave a angry glare and released a aura of killer intent that made Ieyuji tremble in fear.  
"For not fitting the boss requirements, I'll give you hell."  
Ieyuji can't take it anymore and he ran for his life. Reborn's killer intent disappeared as he shifted his attention to the other two people, Tsuna was staring at him blankly and Haru still staring at her savior with a great red blush on her cheek. She had completely fallen in love with her savior.  
Reborn could see it in his eyes, he was also disappointed in yuji like him.  
'Maybe this is what Tsuna was talking about... I need to change that brat's attitude or report to Nono about changing his mind.' Reborn thought angrily, he was never this irritated, with his previous student.

At the Namimori town entrance, both Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro stood looking down at the town ahead where there Sky and other friends resided. Mukuro was wearing a long indigo coat, with a white Shirt and black pants and shoes while Chrome was wear a indigo blazer and skirt, with black shoes and a eye patch over her right eye.  
"We're here dear Chrome." Mukuro said as he glanced at the sign on the side, 'Namimori'. Chrome smiled and nodded, "I can't wait to meet everyone again Mukuro-sama."  
"Kufufufu well I'm sure the Octopus Head has already completed his mission." Mukuro commented, remembering a certain Storm Guardian.  
Chrome replied, "I'm sure he has Mukuro-sama. He of all people would take something like this seriously."  
"Kufufufu correct." Mukuro turn to the road ahead and smirked, "I can't wait to see the Skylark again and fight him."  
"Mukuro-sama."  
"Do not worry my dear Chrome, I know. For now, I want you to be mentally ready." Mukuro reminded her.  
She remembered his warning and it made her feel sad and guilty. Chrome took a deep breath to calm herself before nodding. Mukuro nodded back, taking that as a yes.  
"Kufufufu" Mukuro chuckled again as a certain earring came to view from his right ear. It was his Earring of the Mist Version X.  
Both Mukuro and Chrome disappeared into a for of mist.

At Namimori Middle School, only Tsunayoshi had felt their presence. Even though his eyes were blank, there was happiness within them. Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed his behavior and they knew why.  
For Gokudera he felt it in his Buckle while Yamamoto in his Necklace.  
At the school hallway, Hibari was patrolling the area when he felt it in his bracelet.  
In Ryohei's class, he felt it in his bangle.  
Back home where Lambo was staying, he felt it in his helmet.   
All in all, everyone felt the sensation of their flames, the time of gathering had arrived.

In the evening, Reborn was tortu-tutoring Yuji when someones knock on the door and made him pause in his tortu-teaching session.  
"Come in." Reborn called. The door opened, revealing Tsuna who was session. A plain black shirt, orange jacket and gray pants.  
"Huh? What do you want Soulless Tsuna?" Ieyuji asked, not wanting to see his soulless brother right now.  
Tsuna stared at them before walking away, leaving the door open. Reborn got the silent message to follow him so he walked out of the room. Ieyuji has no idea what was happening so he followed only out of curiosity.  
They went down and saw their mother still cooking. Lambo was also present, waiting for his Tsuna-nii to come and really happy for some reason. Lambo wore his cow clothes as usual.  
"Is there something wrong?" Nana questioned, noticing them present. "Dinner is still not ready yet so-"  
"Maman" Lambo interrupted, "Me and Tsuna-nii will be out for a while. We might not come home today."  
"Ara, and where are the both of you going?" Nana asked, surprised on the sudden announcement.  
"We'll be at Takeshi-nii's house for today. Something came up so we're heading there now. It was sudden so sorry about that Maman. Lambo-sama is also explaining it for Tsuna-nii." Lambo glanced up to his brother first then back to her.  
She thought for a moment before giving her sign of approval, "Okay you two but be sure to come home early tomorrow."  
Lambo smiled while Tsuna felt relief even though it didnt shown. Ieyuji was just happy he wouldn't be around.  
The doorbell rang indicating they had visitors. Tsuna opened the door, revealing Gokudera outside the gate. He was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket and jeans.  
"I came here for Juudaime." Gokudera said happily, honored to see him again.  
Nana peeked out and smiled, "Oh Gokudera-kun, you came to pick him up?" She asked cheerfully.  
Gokudera nodded happily, "Yes, Sawada-san, I'm here to protect Juudaime."  
"Hahaha, that's so sweet and sorry for all the trouble Gokudera-kun." Nana was very happy that her son met someone like him.  
Lambo run to Gokudera, telling him to carry him so he did. Both looked at their boss. Tsuna stared at them first then Reborn. The Sun Arcobaleno noticed it and gazed up, Tsuna sat on the floor to lower his head.  
"You want me to come along?" Reborn questioned the gesture, Tsuna nodded as a yes. Reborn smiled and hopped onto his head, while Tsuna stood up. He looked at his mother, just staring but it seemed his mother finally understood what he was trying to say.  
"Take care Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun." She smiled at them.  
Tsuna nodded then went out with Gokudera and Lambo. Reborn turned back to his idiot student. Ieyuji was happy he could finally do what he likedq but, "Don't relax Baka Yuji, I'll check your homework when I get back. If I see any wrong answers, you know what will happen... don't you?" Reborns threat made him shiver in fear and run back to his room.  
Nana chuckled to her Ieyuji they gazed back at the group and waved farewell. The group walked away.

At Hibari's home, he just headed out with his usual disciplinary uniform. 

In the Sasagawa home, Ryohei comes out wearing his yellow hoodie and jogging pants.

Both Chrome and Mukuro were walking down the street with there mist surrounding them, making them invisible to anyone they passed.

At TakeSushi, Yamamoto Takeshi was waiting outside with his bat, well his hidden blade to be exact.

Tsuna and Gokudera were walking with Reborn and Lambo. Gokudera looked up at the Arcobaleno and he returned the look.  
"Juudaime must have decided to let you know sooner rather than later Reborn-san." Gokudera said with a smile. Reborn smiled back, "I guess he did, beside his hair is more comfortable to ride in than Baka Yuji's."  
Gokudera became quiet for awhile before questioning, "I heard what happened to the girl named Haru, is that true?" Reborn nodded. Gokudera’s fist clenched, "I'm sorry Reborn-san but he'll pay for that." He said in a tone that promised death in it. He was angry.  
"I don't mind, maybe killing him can make Tsuna become the next boss." Reborn stated, like Ieyuji was nothing at all. Lambo smirked to that idea and so did Gokudera. Tsunayoshi’s eyes held disapproval.

Soon they met up with Ryohei who joined them heading to their destination.

Next was Hibari who stared walked with them but kept his distance.

They arrived at Takesushi. Yamamoto was waiting with a smile. From the other side of the street at same time the other two arrived.  
"Kufufufu, it's been a while." Mukuro said with a smile.  
Hibari narrowed his eyes, his own personal way for returning greetings.  
"Are those two…?" Gokudera answered, "Yes Reborn-san. Our Mist Guardians, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro."  
Reborn hummed at the information. Chrome who finally saw the boss she had longed to see was shocked at her boss's condition, even Mukuro stop smiling because of what he witnessed. Yes, their Sky had become completely lifeless. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Chrome wanted to cry but controlled herself. She forced a smile for him, "We've come back… Bossu."  
She receives no reply, they didn't expect one. Silence came over the group for a minute until Yamamoto broke it.  
"Come in guys, the dojo is ready for us."  
Yamamoto slides the door open, revealing people who were eating sushi and his dad working behind the counter.  
"Oh Takeshi, have they arrived?" Takeshi's dad questioned.  
He nodded a yes and waved as he let his visitors come in. Hibari was the last and a bit far from them until they arrived in dojo. It was dark and Yamamoto turned the lights on for them. They each found a place to sit, Mukuro and Hibari are far from each other as possible.  
"Hey Turf Top, be sure to keep an eye on the two." Gokudera ordered.  
"You can count on me EXTREME Octopus Head!" Ryohei shouted irritating Hibari in the process.  
"Keep your voice down." Gokudera added.  
"Yeah" This time, Ryohei answered at a normal volume which made the Storm Guardian sigh.  
Yamamoto sat on the floor with Gokudera and Tsunayoshi. Reborn observed everyone who was present. Lambo went ona wild run towards Chrome who carried him and put him on her lap where she sat on the floor near Mukuro.  
'These are Tsunayoshi's Guardians… Gokudera Hayato the Storm, Yamamoto Takeshi the Rain, Sasagawa Ryohei the Sun, Bovino Lambo the Lightning, Hibari Kyoya the Cloudand… Two Mists, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro… what a crazy Famiglia you could have.' Reborn thought in amusement.  
Tsuna was staring at Reborn for a moment before gazing to everyone.  
This time, a serious atmosphere surrounded them.  
"Do you know something about what's happened to Juudaime, Pineapple Head?" Gokudera asked his main concern.  
"I'm not actually sure Octopus Head. I tried to investigate while looking for my dear Chrome but nothing came up. Did you try investigating yourself here?" Mukuro questioned as he observed everyone.  
"I found nothing on my leads." Hibari stated. They all looked at Hibari, his words surprised them.  
"You tried to investigate!?" Yamamoto asked in disbelief. Hibari opened his left eye and closed it with a 'hn'.  
"I tried but nothing much either." Gokudera said. They kept quiet for a while and that's when Gokudera remembered something important.  
"Hey Pineapple Head, where is that person that gave you your Earring?" They now remembered and gazed back to him.  
"I don't know. Now that we have gathered, he's supposed to come to us but…" Mukuro trailed of. His eyes went to the Sun Arcobaleno and smirked, "Oya, we have the Arcobaleno with us, kufufufu..."  
Reborn merely stared at him.  
"Juudaime wanted him to be here, you of all people should know that no matter what we do, Reborn-san will find out sooner or later." Gokudera said in a matter of fact tone. Lambo continued, "Beside, this is for Tsuna-nii's sake. We need to protect him from any enemies. If the Vongola made a wrong conclusion then you know what they'd do."  
"We can't make things complicated. I'm sure Tsuna wouldn't like it either." Yamamoto commented.  
They all agree on that.  
'They take Tsuna's priority over themselves.' Reborn stated mentally.  
"So what should we do?" This time, Chrome asked.  
Unable to answer, they began thinking until they felt someone's presence. They pulled out their respective weapon: Hibari's Tonfas, Mukuro's Trident, Ryohei's fist, Yamamoto's sword, and Gokudera's dynamite.  
Chrome just hugged Lambo tighter but kept herself guard. Reborn transformed Leon into his favorite gun and point at the presence. Someone came out from the entrance. He was floating, wearing white clothes, and his eyes were close but he was smiling at them.  
"Yo, it's been a while everyone." He greeted everyone happily.  
"Y-you're…!" Gokudera was shocked as he said his name, "Bya-Byakuran!?"  
"Hi!" He waved his hand now confirmed to be Byakuran.  
"You know him?" Reborn asked, making sure he's wasn't an enemy.  
"Yup." Yamamoto smiled brightly as everyone putting down their weapon knowing it was someone they knew. "But why are you here Byakuran?"  
"Simple, to tell you the second step!" Byakuran announced.  
Mukuro came to a conclusion very fast "Oya oya, don't tell me the person who gave me my Earrings was-"  
"Me." Byakuran pointed at himself like he was extremely proud. Byakuran opened his eyes, revealing his purple irises to show he was serious. "Which is why I'm here to do my job Mukuro-kun."  
"So how do you know about us?" Ryohei was serious as he asked. It was rare for him to be serious.  
Byakuran closed his eyes as he smile brightly again. Byakuran pulled out a bag of marshmallow out of nowhere and began to eat as he began explaining.  
"The thing is, I'm the one who sent you to this world, I mean my parallel self in your world. For all of you to come here and help us with our problem. The first step is to make you all gather at the same time, return your memories. The second step is about your boss, Tsunayoshi-kun."  
They were serious as they listened to Byakuran, not wanting to ask first. When he mentioned Tsuna's name, they turn to Tsuna who was staring Byakuran blankly. Byakuran continued.  
"As you see he is sealed in this world, unable to communicate, even move as much as he truly wishs or show any emotions at all. Finding a key to break it is the second step. The problem is I too have no idea what it is, sorry."  
They all sweat drop, except Tsuna of course.  
"Then why are we here?" Hibari asked.  
"I'm sure ourselves here could have solved the problem of yours with no issues." Mukuro stated.  
"About that Kyoya-kun, Mukuro-kun." Byakuran said making Hibari narrow his eyes, speaking his first name without permission. Byakuran continued, "All of you in this world died."  
This raised Reborn's curiosity, "What do you mean?"  
"Just as I said, Arcobaleno Reborn, they died in this world. You know in Tsunayoshi's past, he died when someone tried to kill him. A robbery? I think that was it." Byakuran said shocking everyone, except Tsuna and Reborn.  
Byakuran look to everyone, "Not just him, Hayato-kun, I'm sure you remember that you died because of your sister's poison cooking."  
That felt growl pain in his stomach, "Nee-san." Gokudera still hated his sister.  
"Takeshi-kun you fell of a cliff by accident on your school trip." Byakuran said and that actually hit Yamamoto hard.  
"Ryohei-kun died from internal bleeding after taking care of the thugs who wanted your little sister." Ryohei felt his grip tighten due to that memory.  
"Lambo-kun was killed by his own father." Lambo's eye darken as he remembered   
that.  
"Kyoya-kun you made a wrong move when you attacked the Yakuza alone when you were young." Kyoya narrowed his eyes with hatefulness.  
"Mukuro-kun failed in the experiment and died." Mukuro gripped his trident when he heard the word 'experiment'.  
"And Chrome-chan died in the car accident." Chrome hugged Lambo even tighter when she remembered that.  
"All in all, those are the memories of you in this world. But then how are you here? Simple, by sending your souls here, you can occupy their empty bodies now." End of explanation, for Byakuran.  
"So it's like you wanted for them to die? So we could be here!?" Gokudera exclaimed as his grip on his dynamite tightened even more.  
"Oh no, I didn't plan on this. To tell you the truth, I didn't expect them to die here in our world. We needed their help but they died and so we had no choice but to ask for help from another world which is your real world. That's why you all came here when you died in your world. Beside you all met again, isn't that good enough?" Byakuran defended.  
They became quiet as they processed his words.  
"So they all came from another parallel world, not their body but their souls." Reborn explained in one sentence. Byakuran nodded in agreement.  
"Parallel world and the future. Tsunayoshi was their Decimo and he was an only child."  
Reborn hum at that. 'I see, that explains it.'  
"So we got both our memories and our memories here… I see." Chrome stated, and they all agree.  
They remembered the message that flashed in their minds when their memories came back after wearing their Vongola Gears. The message was:  
Your life has come to an end but this is a new beginning.  
A new and a continuation of life.  
You who will be taking their place,  
help save this world.  
Byakuran was happy they remember, "Now our problem is how to break the seal on Tsunayoshi-kun!"  
They all began to think.  
"Now that I think about it, why is he EXTREMELY different from us?" Ryohei asked.  
"Oh, that's because his flames indicate Harmony. He is a Sky flame user… at least I think so." Byakuran said, so it seemed they wouldn't get a clear answer.  
"So no other parallel world knows the cure?" Gokudera asked. Byakuran ate another marshmallow and shook his head, telling him he didn't know anything.  
Reborn frowned at this. 'Looks like they'll have a hard time figuring things out.'  
"Yare yare, now tell us why you wanted us here?" Lambo asked which got everyone's attention and they looked at again Byakuran again.  
Byakuran answered, "Until you all cure Tsunayoshi-kun, I cannot say. That is actually the third step, which come later in the future."  
Everyone couldn't help but glare at Byakuran except the the Brunette and the Arcobaleno.  
"His Vongola Gear! Like us who remember because of our gear, what about that?" Yamamoto suggested.  
"About that… I have it here with me." Byakuran said taking out the orange box with a 'X' on it.  
Yamamoto stood up and took it then came back with the box. Gokudera opened it, revealing the Ring of the Sky Version X. Gokudera took it and went to his Juudaime.  
"Juudaime" Gokudera called as he took Tsuna's right hand which made him stare at the item blankly. Gokudera helped him wear the Ring and let go of his hand, waiting for something to happen but nothing.  
"Nothing happen." Chrome stated in disappointment.  
Gokudera growled as he turn around to face Byakuran, "Why didn't it work!? Is the Ring real!?"  
"Of course it's real Hayato-kun." Byakuran said and opened his eyes to show them he was serious, "But I think that's not the key to cure him, unlike all of you."  
The guardians felt frustrated, including Reborn Hibari and Mukuro but mentally because they refused to show any emotions.  
Reborn began thinking about another possible cure when he sense someone was staring at him intensely. It was Tsunayoshi, and he looked like he was trying to convey something. Reborn tried to read his eyes again, trying to understand what he was saying within those blank eyes.  
"Vongola Ring" All attention turned to Reborn who elaborated. "The first time Tsuna talked to me, he mentioned the Vongola Ring."  
"Vongola Ring?" Chrome questioned.  
Byakuran seemed to understand, "That might work. If we obtain the Vongola Ring here in this world it may unseal Tsunayoshi's emotions! Great idea Reborn-kun!" he said overjoied  
"So we'll steal the Ring from Italy?" Lambo asked, eyes shining in excitement.  
"No you STUPID COW! We'll just have to use that opportunity to take it" Gokudera reasoned.  
"What do you mean Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, not understanding what he was talking about.  
"Heh, remember the Ring Conflict?" Gokudera reminded.  
"Kufufufu great thinking, all we have to do is participate… but the question is if we can." Mukuro pointed out.  
"What do you mean to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked with a shout in the end.  
"Remember, it's not Tsunayoshi-kun who is the candidate for Decimo in this world." Mukuro reminded them.  
Yamamoto frowned, "Oh, you mean in this world it's Tsuna's Twin, Ieyuji, right?"  
Lambo shrugged "We’ll just kill him."  
"Lambo, bossu doesn't want us to kill, especially not his Twin." Chrome reminded him.  
"Chrome is right about that." Yamamoto said as he looked at Tsuna who remained blank throughout the whole conversation.  
"Hmm, is that so," Byakuran said with a ‘hmm’ "Then why don't I kill him? That way, all our problems are solved."  
"I don't mind at all." Surprisingly, it was Reborn who approved.  
Byakuran laughed, "Hahaha, then its-" He was interrupted when someone shot him with flames that almost hit him "Eh?"  
It was Tsuna who was in his Hyper Dying Will Mode, although, his eyes were still blank with white and he wasn't wearing his X gloves. This surprised everyone except Hibari who smirked.  
Tsuna continued to shoot at him using his Dying Will Flames while Byakuran continue to dodge them.  
"Okay Okay Tsunayoshi-kun, I won't hurt him or kill him! Please stop!" Byakuran begged and finally Tsuna stopped.  
Tsuna let go of his Hyper Dying Will Mode and reverted back to normal.  
"That was AMAZING JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted in amazement.  
Yamamoto laugh, Ryohei was now shouting EXTREME and Lambo was just shouting in amazement. Hibari who would usually in this situation threaten to bite them to death actually let them be.  
Reborn pulled down his fedora and smirked in amazement at what he had witnessed. 'Looks like Baka Yuji has no chance against him.'  
"Kufufufu, looks like he only agrees on participating in the Ring Conflict. We'll just force ourselves into the conflict, weather the Vongola like it or not." Mukuro said while smirking, liking the situation they were heading into.  
Chrome just smiled and nodded as her response.  
"Hey, wait an EXTREME minute," They turn to Ryohei who shouted. The Sun Guardian questioned the Sun Arcobaleno, "Reborn-san, what do you mean by when Sawada first talked to you? I mean he can't… can he?"  
They all turned to Reborn who was holding the tip of his fedora, waiting for his answer. The silence however was broken when they all head Tsuna’s pained voice. His head was shaking in pain. Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately went to his side, followed by Chrome, Lambo and Ryohei. Both Hibari and Mukuro on the other hand observed from a far.  
Both hands of Tsuna were clenching his head so much that he pushed his head to the floor. They were panicking for their Sky. Reborn didn't take long to figure out what he was trying to do while Byakuran opened his eyes, observing what he knew wasn't a normal headache.  
"E-Everyone" They heard their precious Sky's voice which shocked them all, except Reborn who had heard before.  
"Dont… cheat… we'll face them… in a fare battle…" Tsuna tried to lift his head, and what they saw surprised the occupants of the whole room. The eyes of their boss, were brown like honey, just as they remembered.  
"Juudaime"  
"Tsuna"  
"Tsuna-nii"  
"Bossu"  
"Sawada"  
Tsuna glanced at Reborn who was observing him and smiled before he lost consciousness.  
"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo shouted in worried. Ryohei checked his pulse and other parts and confirm his health, "Nothing's wrong, he's just exhausted."  
"It's the same as what happened when he tried to communicate. His brain hurts that if he ever tries to talk for to long, he'll break." Reborn stated to everyone.  
"Juudaime" Gokudera stated in silent worry before turning to their Rain, "Yamamoto can you get a blanket for Juudaime?" It was said as a favor. He only used there names when it was necessary or sincere.  
Yamamoto smiled and nodded. He got up and left the room.  
"Now, we should decide what we are going to do. Just remember what Tsunayoshi said, we can't cheat and if we join we'll fight them fare and square." Mukuro chuckle, "This will be really interesting."  
Yamamoto came back with a blanket and pillow.  
"Here's a pillow, so he can be more comfortable." Yamamoto offered. Gokudera nodded as thanks and put it under Tsuna's head and wrap him with the blanket. Lambo stayed at Tsuna's side with Chrome.  
Gokudera stood up and looked at everyone first then asked, "So who's in?"  
Yamamoto faced Gokudera and smiled.  
Ryohei bump both his fists together, saying he was ready for a fight anytime.  
Chrome faced the Storm Guardian and firmly nodded.  
Lambo faced Hayato-nii and smiled as he punched his right fist into his hand proudly.  
Mukuro smirked.  
Hibari just 'hn'.  
Gokudera nodded in acceptance.  
Byakuran was interested as to what would happen in the near future, 'Maybe I'll come and watch the battles, The Battle of the Vongola heir's Candidates.'  
Reborn smirked. He could feel things would get even more interesting soon. He was glad to come along for the ride.  
'I wonder what will you do Baka Yuji? From what I can see, no one can stop these people.'


End file.
